Haven Mist
by yamiyugi23
Summary: FemHarry can no longer take it, after the treatment of her abusive relatives, her Hogwarts years and the death of Sirius Black her mind snaps. As she makes a break for freedom Haven finds herself meeting several people, including Viper and the Vaira, Dino and many more. Trouble is sure to follow Haven, only to be helped along by her Dying Will Flame. GenderBending, ChallengeAnswer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

 **A/N: I decided to adopt and have a go Tempestas D. Uzu's Haven Mist story idea. While I am no where as good as a writer as Tempestas D. Uzu I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Haven's body twitched with every sound the hallway clock made. Her mind filtered out the loud yelling of her angry uncle as she sat at the kitchen table. It was as if the world around her was being smashed into a million and one different pieces before being put back together again, only this time in a different order. It was as if someone had grabbed a hammer and smashed a window with, and then decided to try and fix it by hand with the help of super glue. The repair work however turned Haven's mind into a total mess.

"Uncle–" Haven said with an unnatural giggle. It was an unusual sound coming from her which threw her Uncle off balance. "Am I your pet? If I am, you should take care of me better."

Vernon Dursley found himself frozen on the spot as he gazed down at his niece, the glazed over look in her eyes as she looked at him caused a wave of fear to hit him. Thoughts of money and promises flying out of the window entered his mind while he watched his freak of a niece giggle to herself as if she had suddenly turned insane.

"Stop this nonsense!" Vernon yelled out angrily, raising a large beefy hand and hit Haven across the face harshly. "Stop pretending to act insane! Nothing will get you out of the trouble you are in now!"

"You're funny, Uncle Vernon," Haven said with a smile. As she spoke her gaze to turn from her uncle towards an empty spot next to Vernon instead. Not caring about how her Uncle's face was slowly growing more and more purple by the passing seconds, Haven let out an excited squeal and reached out only for Vernon to harshly grab her arm and pull her upwards until she was dangling in the air. "I want to–"

"Enough, I have had enough of you and your freakish ways," Vernon roared out as he turned and walked towards the backdoor, all the while never letting go of a pouting Haven. "I should of done this the very first day you came home from that freak school, instead of waiting until you finished your fifth year! Dudley! Have you got everything?"

"Yeah, everything," Dudley's voice said as it came from the hallway, his voice shortly followed by several loud thuds. "I could not find the freak's owl or stick though."

"Probably because the freaks know about how dangerous this weirdo really is," Vernon grunted as he swung the backdoor open. He didn't even notice the way his niece seemed to be staring wide eyed at her free hand with a strangely intelligent expression. "No worries, this will be the end of everything. I will not take this anymore."

"And neither will I," Haven said softly, her voice carried like the wind as it reached Vernon's ears with a dark promise attached to it. "I am going to let the pretty indigo flames play with you while I disappear."

"What did you say girl?" Vernon demanded as he harshly dropped the girl on the floor, smirking nastily when he heard a sickening crack from her free wrist that told him that he had broken it. "What is this stupid, freakish talk about indigo flames?"

Instead of replying Haven turned her attention to Vernon, pinning him in place as she trapped him with her angry stare. In what took Vernon a few seconds to dismiss her as now being clinically insane he didn't noticed the world around him slowly changing shape or form until it was too late.

"Stupid girl, should of went and died with your stupid criminal of a Godfather," Vernon muttered angrily as he reached down to grab Haven by the ankle, only he froze when he spotted a poisons looking snake on top of his niece's ankle hissing angrily, its fangs dripping with venom. "S-Snake! Snake!"

At Vernon's panicked yells Petunia and Dudley came racing into the kitchen. As they scanned the area looking for any sign of a snake, Vernon's eyes landed on a much larger snake, one around the same size as a dog. Gulping nervously Vernon took a step backwards in an attempt to get away from the evil looking serpent but froze once more when the sound of angry hissing came to his ears.

"Bloody hell," Vernon swore as fear filled him while he turned around only to find himself staring into the angry eyes of an eight foot tall snake. "Petunia! Get my gun, quick! There are snakes everywhere and they just keep getting bigger!"

"Vernon dear...there are no snakes," Petunia said slowly as she totally ignored her niece on the floor.

"But how can you not see that snake!" Vernon said as he pointed a large finger at the eight foot snake. "It is not hard to see!"

Haven, giving her Uncle one last sly smug look, turned and being careful of her wrist slowly began to stand up. Luckily for her, thanks to her relatives so called loving treatment, she only stood at four and a half foot when she should of been around five and a half foot. With measured moves Haven slowly and carefully inched her way through the kitchen, around the confused Petunia and Dudley and out into the hallway.

'Stupid whale, if he wanted me as a pet then he should of treated me better' Haven thought with a frown as the sounds of panicked screams came from the kitchen. 'I will let the pretty indigo flames teach him a lesson for not being a good pet owner.'

Then as if she suddenly did not have a care in the world Haven walked down the hallway towards her trunk where Dudley had left it at the bottom of the stairs. As Haven ignored the blood curling screams from the kitchen she tilted her head to the side cutely and with an innocent expression stared at her trunk.

"It sure is a good thing that I decided to put my most important items in my vault and leave Hedwig to explore as she wants," Haven said as if she was talking to her trunk. "But how am I supposed to get you out of here? I wonder if the pretty indigo flames can help me."

With a look of concentration on her face Haven stared at her trunk only for a small smirk of satisfaction when four small wheels appeared on her trunk along with a strong piece of rope attached to one of the handles. Not wanting to waste any time Haven quickly grabbed the rope with a happy hum and, being careful of her broken wrist, began pulled her trunk out of the house.

As the bright summer sun hit her face and a beautiful yellow and black butterfly flew pass her a grin appeared on Haven's face. Leaving the front door of Number 4 open for all to hear Vernon's screams about Snakes, which would disappear in a few hours but leave the man a blubbering mess, Haven giggled and followed the butterfly.

'I think I'll follow my new friend and do a bit of exploring' Haven thought as she chased after the butterfly in childlike innocence. 'No matter where I end up it cannot be anywhere as bad as Number 4.'

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

 **A/N: I decided to adopt and have a go Tempestas D. Uzu's Haven Mist story idea. While I am no where as good as a writer as Tempestas D. Uzu I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

With a happy hum Haven walked down the street, allowing her mind to wander as she looked around with wide eyes. As she did Haven ignored the confused and curious stares she gained from now ex-next door neighbours and people who knew her relatives. As her haunting melody floated out from around her she continued to follow the butterfly, enjoying her first few minutes of her newly found freedom.

"I will not let them take me back, no I won't," Haven said determinedly to herself as she only paused for a few seconds to check both ways before following the butterfly across the road. "No more goats, no more weasels, no more stupid ugly animals."

As her feet came safely into contact with the path Haven let out a happy hum as she childishly jumped onto the path. Her now permanent smile grew as she found herself being led by the butterfly in a very familiar path, towards the park. Soon the sound of happy children's laughter came to her ears only to make her frown slightly as the butterfly suddenly flew high and away.

"Come back beautiful butterfly, there is nothing to be scared of," Haven said with a small pout as she watched the butterfly disappear. "I promise to look after you if you come back."

Waiting for a reply Haven waited and stared for a few minutes in the direction that the butterfly had disappeared in. Not a single part of her delicate, thin, and injured body moved as she waited, not even a single sound came from her lips. A sudden excited squeal from behind her though brought Haven back to reality, or as much of a reality her fractured mind could manage.

"The park! I should go to the park!" Haven suddenly decided randomly as she let out an insane giggle while happily spinning around on the heal of her shoe and walked in the direction she had just been facing away from. Her previous sad mood at losing her short one sided friend gone as quickly as a second gone by. "Maybe I will find a place to stay at the park!"

Without a care in the world Haven happily skipped off towards the park. Her mind buzzed full of the amazing things she could now do with the help of the mist when a sudden thought hit her. With wide eyes Haven came to a stop just a few feet away from the park, only a large bush separated her and the park. Slowly with eyes that seemed as if they were seeing things for the first time Haven looked down at her clothes only to pull a disgusted expression at the state her Dudley-Hand-Me-Downs were in.

"These just have to go, yes they do," Haven muttered as she did what she did before to her trunk and began to change her clothes with the help of her mist. Slowly her old clothes disappeared and was soon replaced with a simple short sleeved black dress that had no pattern and reached half way between her knees and ankles. On her feet rested a matching pair of black slip on ballet like flat shoes that seemed to just show her small her feet really were.

"Much better, much much better than those horrid male clothes," Haven said to herself happily as she nodded her head in an approving manner. With a critical eye she looked over her clothes only to find nothing out of place, her clothes looked brand new, fitted correctly and there was not a single hole or stain in sight. "Now to work out where to live."

Humming a slightly crazy but happy sounding tune Haven walked around the bush, not wanting to get her new clothes dirty or damaged, and out into the park while pulling along her trunk. As she did so Haven missed the calculating look that was shot her way by a young woman that stood on the opposite side of the park from where she had been collection information.

The woman was stood in one of the far corners and everything about her was left to a person's imagination thanks to the black cape that she wore covering her face and body. All that was visible was her face which was closed and in the shape of a frown as the hidden, curious eyes followed Haven as the young female entered the park.

"My information seems to be lacking, this will not do at all," the woman muttered to herself as she thought over the newest mission she had been given. It was easy for her trained and well practiced eyes to spot the familiar looking mist like flames that the young girl had used, even though the young female was obviously untrained it looked as if she had some promising potential. "Interesting...this is worthy of my time to take a closer look. It seems that this information gathering mission will not be just a waste after all."

Mist like flames much like the ones Haven had been using suddenly sprang to life around the hidden woman. With the help of the mist like flames the young woman moved unnoticed though the crowd towards Haven, as she did so her gaze never strayed from the young girl with powers like her. Emotions that she had thought was long since dead welled up inside of her as she watched the young girl happily make her way to the empty swing set, ignoring the scared and worried looks she gained as parents, guardians and older siblings began to pull the younger children away from the young girl. And out of the park.

'Stupid close minded humans' the young woman muttered angrily as she shot several sharp glares from under her hood at the people who ran pass her carrying the younger children. 'This is why I charge fools like these idiots so much for my services. They are too close minded for their own good, not one of them besides me has stopped to see if this young girl needs help.'

With a dark aura around her the young woman continued her steady pace until she came to stand a few feet in front of the young girl who was now sitting happily on a swing. Her hidden eyes took in the sight of the old fashioned trunk that felt heavily of the same power that she was using to hide herself. Much to the mysterious woman surprise a pair the young girl suddenly froze and with a pair of oddly glazed over yet knowledgeable eyes looked straight at her.

"Hello, hiding yourself like that is not a very good way to make friends," Haven said with a small giggle, taking no notice of the shocked words that came from the others lips. "My name is Haven Potter. What is your name? Do you want to be friends?"

Realising that her cover was up the woman allowed her powers to disappear causing her to be in full view of everyone. Or at least as much as the black robed clothes she was wearing would allow. After all it would do no good to allow either members of the mafia or civilians to see and remember her.

"My name is Mammon, if you want to know more it will cost you," the woman, Mammon, said seriously as she tried to get an understanding of the young girl in front of her. "I _see_ what you did with your trunk."

"It is nice to meet a person like you Mammy," Haven said with a giggle, her next comment though caused Mammon to freeze before she could tell Haven off. "I saw the pretty flames on you just before you made them go bye bye! They were so pretty, just like mine!"

"Y-You can use Flames?"

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
